Johnny Cooper
Jonathan Halpert is the Main Protagonist and Creator of The Johnny Cooper Series. He's The Leader of The Cooper Gang and the son of Jim Halpert and Knack along with being the brother of Jamie Cooper. He is a half-human, half-Celestial who was abducted from Earth by the Mumkey Gang in 1796. After his abduction, he began to build fame as the legendary outlaw and Master Thief, "Johnny Cooper". In 1950, he left the Mumkey Gang and operate individually, starting by stealing a precious artifact that was previously his family's Legacy, the "Cooper Cane". The Cooper Cane was actually a Key to open the Cooper Vault that was left from Johnny's ancestors. Upon trying to do it himself, he discovers a villain by the name of 2Pac Shakur who had guarded the vault to get the treasure by himself. Johnny was defeated and sent to 2Pac's dungeon where he met Bryan Deep, Panda Jeans and Mark 45. They formed an alliance which created The Cooper Gang. After coming up with a plan and going thru obstacles, they defeated 2Pac and claimed the treasure from The Cooper Vault. They later traveled to adventures and found new Cooper Gang members. His ex-wife was Pam Beesly. Also the father of Oskar and Lord Helix. Cooper currently runs a channel by the name of "Johnny Cooper 64" In January 26, 2019, Johnny Cooper was a victim of the Alex Jones Snap and was killed off. But was resurrected by Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton Biography Jonathan Halpert was born in March 29, 1789 to Jim Halpert, a human, and Knack, a God/Celestial, making him a hybrid of two. Jim and Knack where hooking up once at a Christian Club and made love that night which created the legend himself, Johnny Cooper. Alongside his brother, Jamie Cooper. Cooper never knew his mother, as Knack left earth when Johnny was born. Johnny Cooper grew up in Texas with his other father, Jim Halpert. Johnny as a kid was an innocent child, who didn't get into much trouble. Jim told Cooper that his mother was a receptionist who was to busy taking calls all the time. Johnny sadly believed this as a kid. At 7 years old, Jim Halpert was diagnosed with lung cancer, but without Johnny's knowledge, this was a plan for Jim to fake his own death to save Cooper from the clutches of Alex Jones whom Jim had debt on for years now. Before he faked his death, he gave Johnny a note that contained the location of the Cooper Cane (which he won't find til years later). After his supposed death, he was send to a nun Knack church where he spend a year with his brother Jamie Cooper and cousin, Kenyon Cooper. Johnny Cooper and Jamie Cooper shared the same room during their time at the nun's orphanage where they forced to work every single day. However Cooper and Jamie usually just left the orphanage during the day to skip work, which landed them to get a night job for extra money. There is where Cooper and Jamie started to steal but Cooper was never good at it and had Jamie do all the work. Usually earning over 1k a week for stealing the artifacts and handing them over to Lamon Central where he'll sell them for money. However one day, Johnny and Jamie where caught by some Nun's and decided to kick Jamie out. Leaving Cooper in the orphanage along until Kenyon Cooper showed up. However Jamie returned 4 months later telling Cooper that he found a job that payed better but needed to go for a long time. To make it up, he told him they found Jim Halpert's old stuff which included a diary of his journey's and possible treasure. Upon going there, they found out someone already lives there but had no problem breaking in since they've done it before. Upon entering, they see ancient artifacts and most of Jim's treasure that he found before his supposed "death". Cooper then found a missing piece of a note that Jim gave him which included the location of the Cooper Cane. Jamie found a note that included another Cane in another different location. Along with maps of treasures that Jim never found. Upon collecting the maps, they where greeted with Anton Shakur holding them at gun point. Shakur said he used to work with his father along with Shakur's brother, 2Pac who knew about a vault that included all of Jim's treasures. Shakur threaten to kill them if they ever stepped a foot in the vault, however Kenyon stabbed Shakur in the shoulder and the three made a run for it. Shakur's minions came for each and one of them and the three where separated. Cooper then ran away to Tokyo where he was abducted by the Mumkey Gang when Mumkey was banging Sheepover who where going to do sexual, unspeakable acts to him but later decided to keep Cooper as their own. For Cooper to understand the languages of aliens in the galaxy, he was sent to a prostitute at the age of 8 to implement a translation chip in his balls after having hardcore sex with the woman. The Mumkey Gang trained and taught Cooper how to be the perfect Thief. He was pleased by the Mumkey Gang after sending him to the strip club in order to teach him how to be seductive and a fighter. Mumkey Jones, the leader of the Mumkey Gang was Johnny's father like figure and also mentor, who trained him to steal all the items from people around the galaxy. From NIjnjdwr to Bill Gates. Bringing in tons of treasure to the Mumkey Gang. As a teenager, he was always getting into fights and having crazy sex with his neighbors and even the neighbor's mother. He was got caught a few times trying to steal stuff from Mumkey Jones' room and was later send to galaxy school for 4 years where he met Eduardo Alvarez. They became best friends and Eduardo teached him how to drive like a boss and Johnny teached him how to steal and vice versa. Eduardo also gave him the Farrah Fawcett Hair Spray so Cooper can hairspray his top hair to make it stand still, he later uses this for the rest of the series (Season 3-Present) As he grew older, Halpert (Cooper) started going by the name of Johnny Cooper. "Johnny" as a nickname given by Eduardo and "Cooper" from his favorite video game character and series, "Sly Cooper". Mumkey Jones gave Cooper a Van at the age of 18, that Cooper later named "Cooper Van". Which is a Van that can gravitate and fly around the galaxy. First Sidekick During a race with Edpic, Cooper was drunk and crashed the van that led him flying back to Earth. Where he landed in New York City where he was all bloodied and injured, he woke up to find his first ever sidekick, Mark 45. Who took care of him and got to know each other which led a partnership between each other. They became famous in New York City as the Suicide Bois who caused homicides in every building of the city. Along with stealing most of the jewelry and becoming the richest spazmoids in the U.S, beating Bill Gates. Cooper Cane Living in the galaxy for 20 years now, Cooper build a reputation for himself as the legendary "Johnny Cooper" and continued to work for Mumkey Jones. As time flew by with the Mumkey Gang, he became disloyal and lazy to them. Cooper eventually left the Mumkey Gang and went into his own quest to find his family's artifact, the Cooper Cane from whom Jim Halpert gave the location to it to Cooper before his supposed death. Cooper went on to find it with Eduardo who was his go to driver. The Cane was located in hell where Shrek was located. In order for them to get to hell was for them to kill themselves, how will they know they'll go to hell? Well Knack said "Anyone who kills themselves, will go straight to Shrek's hairy ass anus". As they both ended their lifes and woke up in hell. They discovered many of the Christian characters from the Bible being in there, Alvarez and Cooper traveled thru hell for years where they where seduced by Amy Adams and Bella Thorne who ended up in hell, however they resisted and met up with Shrek. Shrek was using the Cooper Cane as a backscratcher which got Johnny mad who ended up controlling 2 muscular Shaq's who raped Shrek in the ass for revenge on raping that kid from "Shrek is love, Shrek is life". Cooper reclaimed the family legacy Cane and got out of there by getting their souls back by the Devil from Cuphead. Both ended up back in Earth where Alvarez had to go do some unfinished business with someone. Cooper finding a note in the Cane that had a map to another family treasure "The Cooper Vault". He waited a week as he needed to rest for his next adventure. Cooper Vault He later went on to open the Cooper Vault with the Cooper Cane but he was locked up in a dungeon after failing on an attempt to open his family's Cooper Vault from 2Pac Shakur whom guarded the place to try and keep the treasure by himself. In the dungeon, he met Panda Jeans, Bryan Deep and Mark 45 where they formed an alliance and created The Cooper Gang. They successfully got out using Jeans' homosexual plan and defeated 2Pac and claiming the treasure. The Plan was that they had to rape the guards and blow up the island. Along with having a dance off with 2Pac, they successfully did this and opened the Cooper Vault using the Cooper Cane. They finally reclaimed the treasure and traveled thru adventures together to do a little bit of good and little bit of bad. Mumkey Gang After reclaiming the treasure and going to adventures, they where captured by a huge ship that turned out to be Johnny's old mentor, Mumkey Jones. Mumkey missing Johnny hid his feelings by being a huge dick to him and raping him unconsciously. He also wanted piece of the treasure from the Cooper Vault however the Gang refused to give it to Mumkey as they earned it. Jones being mad had Johnny almost killed until Johnny made a proposition to get an "Infinity Stone" that is one of the top 10 most wanted anime articrafts in the universe. Jones and Cooper made the deal and The Cooper Gang was send to earth where it was supposedly located somewhere in Dunkirk Earth Even thought Cooper and the Gang where supposed to find the stone, they had a 1 year break to rest. When Johnny came back to earth, he build lots of tons of Knackism churches after the inspirations from his new friend, Toxik Vermin gave him. One day, Johnny abandoned the Knack churches after Toxik Vermin's sudden disappearance and doubts about the Knackism religion, he was seen drunk and asking for money in the streets which he encountered Knack that later night. "You will lead the revolution my son, and will face many obstacles that you will have to choose what will make this world right" said Knack to Johnny. After that, Johnny became the full blown Knackist known to man where he preached the word of Knack up until now. A few months later, Cooper was reunited with his brother, Jamie Cooper once again after a decade of separation. They catched up and together preached the word of Knack. Pam Beesly, Oskar Kolkarino and Lord Helix After taking a break from Knackism, he went into depression as he found no love until one day, he went to Chick-Fil-A where he met Pam Beesly. They went into multiple dates which resulted into non stop sex every night. Their relationship went on for years, one night, Johnny broke his condom and got Beesly pregnant. Upon this, Johnny had to get a job with Jan Levinson as an assistant to take care of his family. 7 months later, Pam gave birth to Oskar at U.S.S.R since Pam had legal issues to give birth in Knack's Hospital in Dunkirk. During the next months, they had another child called Lord Helix who was really emo. After a year spending time with Oskar and Helix, Johnny traveled a lot to space to try and find the infinity stone from Mumkey Jones. Pam got mad and broke up with Cooper taking Oskar and Helix with her. ' ' The War of Dunkirk Johnny Cooper going back to Mumkey's promise, joined the fight of World War 3 in September 23, 1999, during The War of Dunkirk where he was reunited with his son, Oskar, they both fought alongside each other in Dunkirk while trying to find the stone only to realize it was a trap. They barely made it out alive, with all their vehicles blowned off, they went to a cottonfield where they met their partner and friend Carter Roberson whom was a sex slave from Kevin Spacey. They both became good friends and joined the Cooper Gang. The three formed an alliance. Cooper and his brother, Jamie went on to fight more wars for years to give Roberson and Kolkarino a little break. However, during an epic anime battle between the Vietnamese, Gonzalo Oliver, the leader of the army, began to shoot Cooper's army and caught them by surprise. Which made Cooper and Jamie to make a run for it, however Jamie didn't make it far as he was shot in the shoulder and fell off to the river, presuming to be dead. Cooper cried but knew he had to run with Edpic who was with them during the time. They later escaped on a boat but came back with Kolkarino and Roberson to finish the war. For a year, they won the war in November 12, 2003 and avenged Jamie. Cooper later went to Canada to take a break, later moving to the U.S to buy some cheetos. Infinity War During Infinity War, Johnny and Bryan have been attacked constantly by Alex Jones, Anti-Christ, Karen Fellippelli and more. He also gets to learn more of his father, Jim Halpert who is a helper of Jones alongside Dwight Schrute. In one episode he gets captured by Susie Deltarune and is sent to a spaceship that gets stranded into space. Johnny is starving to death, he has ran out of food and water and has become weak. Deep trying to get in contact him, fails as the signal does not reach. Alex Jones finds Johnny's ship as he has the last stone, however, since Johnny hasn't had anything to eat, he is weakened and Jones has the upper hand. After getting badly beat up and failing to kill Alex Jones, he collects the last stone and snaps his fingers which kills half the population. Johnny was a victim of the Jones' Snap and part of the half population, killing off the Main Character in the Series leaving Bryan as the Main Character as of now. Jim Halpert, now being good, is going to avenge his son's death and team up with Deep to undo the Snap in Season 3 Part 2. Endgame After Bryan Deep and Jim Halpert got into contact with Jesus, they went to find Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton who reversed the Snapture, bringing back Johnny and other persons. Able to make a final plan, they killed Alex Jones, ending his character for go A New Adventure Johnny Cooper upon going to his part time job, was visited by what he presumed his dead brother, Jamie Cooper where he told him all about his survival during the years and his plan to pull one final heist that he needs to do. Category:Main Characters